Reunited with the Past
by Mackenzeek
Summary: What would happen if Bella is called back to Forks as a vampire? What if she was recognized?  When Charlie calls Bella back, only eight months after she was changed, Bella's control will be tested... but will it hold?R&R,pretty please. How can you resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited with the Past  
**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, I don't. -cries-**

I sighed and leaned back in the comfortable black leather of the desk chair. The state-of-the-art laptop in front of me loomed forebodingly. Amusing, really, that as a vampire something like a laptop could make me so nervous. Of course, that wasn't strictly true. It wasn't the laptop itself that was causing my anxiety. The laptop was just the symbol for it. Edward's unmistakable scent wafted through the door as he opened it. Jasper must have sensed my emotions. Edward's sigh was quiet- human ears wouldn't have caught it, but I wasn't human, now was I?

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Why do you do this to yourself?" His hand was on my shoulder, comforting me in a way that Jasper never can. I gave him the ghost of a smile. His presence emboldened me, and with one of the faster-than-human-eyes-can-catch movements that had so disconcerted me before, I flipped open the machine and pressed the power button. As it hummed to life, I pondered my answer to his question. It wasn't the first time he had asked it, but I never had an answer. Staying in contact with Charlie and Renee _was_ painful. But it was more painful not to do so. I could never tell Edward that, though. He still disliked any talk of me missing my human life. He was always afraid that just maybe I had made the wrong choice. No matter how many times I assured him that it wasn't so, he went on believing and fearing. I knew the truth. If he hadn't changed me, eventually I would have found a way. My human life was something that I was forgetting, and while it was heartbreaking, there was no question in my mind which choice was the right one. Eventually, though, I would have to see Charlie and Renee die, as I never would. Actually, I wouldn't even get to see them. What would they think to find that I looked no older than the late eighteen I was when Edward changed me? As far as they knew, I was at college, happily studying with my new husband. For the last eight months, I had kept them unaware of my new… state of being. The only way they had contact with me was through e-mail. The only way I had contact with my human life.

I felt Edward shift behind me, a slight movement of the air, and refocused on the screen. It was asking for my password. I didn't look up at Edward as I typed the requested word and was granted access to my account. I double clicked on the e-mail program, and as I waited for it to load I tipped my head back, allowing my husband to kiss me.

"Because I want to remember them as clearly as I can before they're gone."

Even all the way out in Alaska, far from most towns, the internet was faster than what mine had been when I still lived with Charlie. There was only one new e-mail, from Charlie.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have unhappy news. I wouldn't burden you with it if I didn't have to. It seems I'm sick. The doctors talk, but it always seems like they are speaking a different language. _

I smiled slightly at Charlie's attempt at a joke. I knew how hopeless he was with the abnormally large words that the doctors threw around, but there was something… odd about the way he wrote, almost too careful, as if he had thought long and hard about what to write. That wasn't like Charlie. Most of his e-mails were asking about how college was going, and with Edwards' help, I always managed to give him believable answers. Edward was looking carefully at me, having already finished reading the electronic letter. His face was betraying none of his emotions, even to me, who had memorized those features. I felt a weak sort of panic rise up. Why would he be looking at me like that?

_Bella, they say I have some form of brain cancer. They used words like "inoperable" and "nothing we can do". Bella, please, can you come home? I need you. I haven't seen you in almost a year, and if I'm going to die- and I am going to die, according to the doctors- I want to see you._

_Please, Bella_

Charlie

Oh. That's why he was looking at me like that.

**A/N: My first Fanfic. Reviews would be apprectiated, but if you are just going to tell me how much you dislike it with no constructive criticism, please, don't bother. I do this for my own enjoyment.**


	2. Chapter 2

My sharp exhale of breath could, without a doubt, be heard by every vampire in the house. Edward lifted me up from the chair and held me close, kissing the top of my hair.

"Bella, you knew this was going to happen. There is nothing you can do."

The truly sad part was that it was true. There was nothing I could do. I was still an out-of-control, scarily strong, newborn vampire who had no control over her bloodlust. Animals were bad enough, and I hadn't even encountered humans. I didn't want to. There would be enough time for that in the eternity I was going to live. The family had agreed that in four months, we would go visit the Vulturi in Volterra, to assure them that I was, in fact, a vampire now. Even so, reason wasn't helping me. I burrowed my face into Edward's chest, missing the tears that would have been falling freely now. The weak panic had matured. Charlie was going to die. And he was going to be all alone when he died. He wouldn't e-mail Renee, not for anything. He had plenty of good friends in Forks, but no family. No one would be there to help him. Not even his own daughter. If only I could go… I paused for a moment.

"Edward…" Edward was looking down at me, sensing the change from my previous panic.

"Bella, you can't go." Sometimes I thought he could read my mind.

"Please, Edward. He doesn't have to see me. Just let me see him. You can hold on to me to make sure I don't do anything I don't regret. Please, please." I looked up at him.

"Please." If I wanted to convince the man holding me of anything, I had long since discovered that 'please' was the best way to go. I could count on one hand the amount of times that he had been able to refuse. My only fear was that this was going to be one of those times. I wouldn't even know that Charlie was dead! No one would be able to tell me. He'd just… stop e-mailing.

Edward seemed caught between standing fast, and giving in. He loved me so much that he had an unreasonably hard time refusing me anything, but this would keep my from hurting myself by hurting Charlie or any other humans about.

"Edward, I need to see him. Please." I leaned up on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the lips. If he refused now, I held no chance.

He exhaled a long breath, as if he'd been holding it for the entire conversation. I could sense a victory.

"Start packing." He said it reluctantly, but I gave him an award-winning smile, forcing his mouth to turn up slightly at the edges. If he was around, I could control myself. I always had when it was animals. How much worse could humans be? Packing was easy, since I had never unpacked since I had gotten here. Alice had brought me more clothes and everything I needed. Edward had a duffle bag in which he placed his things, but he was packing slowly, reluctantly. He didn't think I could handle actually going and seeing Charlie from a distance without going and talking to him, or at least making my presence be known. I was almost certain that I wouldn't. My appearance would hurt Charlie, I think, and I don't want to hurt Charlie, not now.

Edward approached the laptop.

"Are you done?" I shook my head, and sat down in the chair quickly. I clicked the forward button, and typed in my mother's address. She needed to know. At least she could be there for Charlie, when I couldn't. I typed a short message for her.

Mom, I can't go, I have term papers and so many things- if I left now, I'd have to re-do the year. I can't do that. I'm sorry, Mom. Could you go, please?

Love,

Bella.

I turned it off, handing the laptop to Edward, who placed it in it's case and then inside his duffle.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and he led me out. Alice was waiting outside our door tapping her foot, a suitcase parked behind her.

"This is not a good idea. If you are going, so am I."

Edward and I sighed, almost in harmony. We smiled at each other. There was absolutely nothing we could do. If Alice decided she was coming, well, she was coming.

She waved plane tickets at us.

"I don't feel like waiting in line." She turned and stalked off, towards the car. Normally I would have laughed, but depressing circumstances made laughing seem unlikely for the next few weeks.

Although I'd promised Edward I wouldn't be seen, the words from Charlie's e-mail kept replaying in my head. I haven't seen you in almost a year, and if I'm going to die- and I am going to die, according to the doctors- I want to see you.

I want to see you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Twilight books. . **

EPOV

We were all pushed back into our first-class seats as the plane's wheels hit the ground and the brakes slowed us. Bella was chewing on her lip, and unbuckled the seatbelt quickly as the plane began to taxi towards the terminal. The man sitting behind her gaped as she stretched, needlessly. He wasn't the only one. Unbidden, his thoughts ran around in my head.

My god, it's a model. It has to be. I'm on a plane with a model! She's gorgeous. I didn't think models were that pretty! Oh my god, I think she's looking at me! She's looking at me! Her eyes are purple! Oh my, she's a goddess. She has to be a goddess.

Bella was a goddess. And she was all mine. I held my arms out to her, and she came over to sit on my lap. I could still hear the man in my mind.

Who's that she's with? Oh, my… I don't stand a chance. How can any two people look like that? It's not possible. I wish I could look like that…

I kissed Bella on the cheek. She shifted slightly, returning my kiss with one on the lips. She seemed uncomfortable, unsurprisingly. She had been forbidden to breathe since we had got out of the car, back in Alaska. Like I had told her when she was human- it's very odd, going without a sense of smell, as well as breaking the habit you've held onto all your life, and most of your death. I brushed my fingers along her cold cheek. She was so beautiful. I tuned the man who was in awe over us into the back of my head. I was surprised he hadn't noticed us earlier, but I really didn't care about him. Bella's perfect dark lips were turned down in a frown, and her contact-covered eyes were staring off into a distance. She was even more beautiful as a vampire than Rosalie, although I would never say so to my sister. She would rip me apart. Besides, I might be a little biased. I still thought so, though. Her face was soft, delicate, almost, although Bella just might rip me apart for saying as much. Her hair hadn't really changed that much, only it was shinier, with blond streaks twisted in in a way that was completely natural. Everything about her had that natural grace. I just wished that she could smile, and stun me as she had before this had all started.

I just wanted Bella happy. More than anything, I wanted her to be happy.

Listening to the pilots in the cockpit, I could hear when they started talking about approaching the correct ramp. I put Bella on her feet before I reached up and took down our luggage, Alice's included. Alice was staring off into the distance, much as Bella had, but I had a better idea of what Alice was thinking. I touched her shoulder lightly, and she jumped, looking up at me in surprise.

"What did you do that for?" I smiled and gestured out the window, which showed a view of the tarmac and the airport.

"Oh." She said, a trifle embarrassed. I glanced around once again for Bella, although I could smell her and pinpoint her in a moment. The man was staring at Alice as well, looking as if he was going to faint at the sight of all of these beautiful people. His thoughts were just a humming among many in my head that I ignored. Bella had her bag propped up behind her, and when the captain's voice informed us that passengers were free to leave she took off, perhaps slightly too fast.

"Slower, Bella." It was said under my breath, so that even the human standing right behind me in the line to get off didn't hear me, but she slowed, slightly, and sent me an exasperated look. I could tell that she was eager to be able to breathe again. I couldn't blame her.

Leaving the bags with Alice, we took off into the forest at the first chance we could. When I finally gave Bella permission to breathe, she looked so relieved to finally smell things that I almost regretted forbidding it, almost. It was so hard to remember sometimes that she didn't always know what was good for her. She had always taken care of herself as a human, even more than most humans did, since her mother wasn't very responsible. Even after more than half a year, she wasn't accustomed to the fact that she was a child, to us, and a child that needed caring for.

The scent of some sort of moose blew by on a slight breeze. I turned to see if Bella wanted to hunt, but she was already gone. I chuckled slightly, jogging slowly to catch up to my beautiful, fierce, vampire wife. She still had almost no control over her bloodlust. It just reminded me how bad of an idea this was. We shouldn't be here- not this close to humans and the town, not near Forks, not anywhere but our isolated spot in Alaska. The chuckle died in my throat. This was a bad idea. If only she hadn't pleaded with me like that, if only she hadn't wanted this so bad, if she hadn't kept in contact with her family, if we had told them that we had gotten in a car crash, as would have been practical.

My family had advised against this trip, but Bella had a special place in their hearts, as well, and it was almost as hard for them to resist as it was for me when she begged in that way. Besides, if Alice and I were coming, what could happen? This was such a bad idea. Bella met me just before I got to her. She'd already fed, and her eyes were bright red- bright purple, actually. Red eyes usually freaked humans out. We were where they had gotten the 'red eyes are evil', after all, even if they didn't know it.

I smiled at her, and without speaking, we broke into the smooth, unbelievably fast running. She pulled ahead of me, grinning. We had all been shocked to discover that she was, in fact, even faster than I was. She slowed and matched my pace for most of the trip, though. Alice was driving the bags to Forks, and had promised to meet us at the edge of the forest beside Bella's house. We arrived there in less than half an hour, half the time that it took to drive, if you were obeying the laws of the road.

My Bella was leaning against me as we watched her house from the shadows of the ancient trees. We could hear Charlie walking around inside, talking to himself. I watched Bella's face, afraid that she would feel a need to go inside and comfort Charlie. All I saw was an overwhelming sadness.

Then Bella's father walked in front of the window.

**A/N: Sorry, bit of a cliffie. Couldn't resist. I admit this chapter is a bit of a filler, I apologize. Please, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for all the POV switching. I promise not to do it within a chapter, though, unless absolutely necessary**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the message that I ****do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse**** yet, you have problems. xD**

BPOV

My father didn't look anything like he had when I left. He was bald- Chemo, I suppose- and so much thinner than he had been. He was slightly green around the lips, and he was holding a hand to his head like he had a headache. The longing to go to him, to comfort him as often as he had comforted me, was intense. He was my father. I loved him, he loved me. It was a two-way relationship, and I wasn't fulfilling my part of it. I took a step forward, hesitantly, slowly even for a human. I looked back at Edward, who was just watching me carefully. He didn't make a move to stop me, but his eyes held a silent warning. I could go no further.

Of course, that wasn't either of our choice.

Charlie opened the window.

I hadn't had enough time or warning to hold my breath, although now I wish, so dearly, that perhaps, perhaps, I had just tried to be prepared, and held my breath anyway. If my family had thought I was fast before, it was nothing to now. The landscape seemed to disappear as I jumped up the steps. The door slammed open, hitting the wall. The scent of the human filled my nose, my mind, my senses. The smell of animals couldn't compare. My mind seemed to fade into the distance, my willpower, my determination, my guilt, combined, only did enough to slow me to a slightly-faster-than human pace. I had seen Charlie in his bedroom window, but I wouldn't have needed to see him to track him down. His fresh scent led right to the closed door. I could hear Edward coming up behind me, but I was at the door before he managed to get off the stairs. I slammed this door as I had the other, only with more force. It was enough that there was a crack in the wall and plaster dropped off the wall where the doorknob had come in contact with the solid surface.

Charlie jumped, and before he could stop himself, before he could register what he was doing, and who I was, or even my gender, he pulled the trigger of the gun that he had kept in the drawer beside his bed since I was a child. I grinned and caught the bullet, my hand flicking out to catch it in an extraordinarily fast movement, even for a vampire. I tossed the piece of metal up in my hand before I tossed it on Charlie's bed. I didn't have time to do more before Edward's arms closed around my waist, holding me back.

At least, they were supposed to hold me back. They really did little more than throw me more out of control than I already was. I still feel terrible for what I did in that moment of anger. My human blood was still think in my veins from my change, and I was still stronger than any grown vampire. Instead of him restraining me, I twisted and shoved him up against the wall, hard enough that he almost broke through to my bedroom. I dimly remember Charlie screaming, something along the lines of, "Bella, Bella! Oh, god, who are you! What are you? You aren't Bella! Get away from me!" I wasn't really paying attention to what his mouth was doing. His heart held more interest for me, and it was screaming along much as mine had when Edward kissed me while I was human.

Edward was unconscious, (**A/N lets pretend that that's possible for vampires, shall we?**) and completely out of action, for the moment at least. My lust for blood had taken over my life for those few minutes, although now the memories make it seem like hours. Nothing happened too fast for me to remember clearly. Everything I did is still so painful to me, still so out of control. You cannot possibly imagine the regret.

I focused everything on Charlie now, who's shaking hands were holding the gun towards me, a useless action, something he should have figured out by now, but humans never have been particularly bright. When I continued to advance, unhindered by the possibility of being shot, he pulled the trigger a few times, to no avail. I didn't even bother to catch the bullets, just let them flatten as they encountered the unimaginably hard granite that was my make up. My father then decided to run. He tried to make for the window, but I was there before him, and grabbed his neck in my icy grasp. He gasped, and his heart started to beat even faster.

Perhaps I would have gotten my first taste of human blood that moment, had I not noticed the very odd smell about him. I sniffed a few times. There was something wrong about his blood, something that gave off a strangely unappetizing scent. I would have realized the odd smell and what it was sooner, had my brain been in gear. Charlie's cancer. Even with the odd smell, though, I only hesitated a moment. Thank god, if he exists, that I did hesitate that moment. That that moment was enough for the pair of arms to wrap around me for the second time.

**A/N: Please review. Care to guess who's arms it is that are wrapped around our lovely Bella?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do apologize. Life needed living, and unfortunately, my muse, ( who happens to be a platypus) died a terrible, painful death. By the way, I do apologize, Jacobhater, but it is Jacob. Don't worry, BxE. Jacob needs to die, sometimes. Maybe I'll make it one of those times. ;) We shall see.**

JPOV:

I am not a wolf, nor am I a human, nor am I a werewolf any longer. I have abandon the humanity in me. I serve one purpose, and one purpose only: Killing vampires. The race I hate, the race that took my love from me. My contact with the pack was constant. I kept watch for any Vampires within a five-hundred-mile or so range, and they checked in with me once a day. The last time I changed into a human was… six months ago, I believe. I can't really be sure. I don't exactly keep track of days on a calendar, if you catch my meaning. I didn't want to think about time. Time reminded me of how little time Bella had left, if she hadn't already been changed. I didn't know. She wasn't my Bella, anymore, though. I wish I could accept that. She wasn't Bella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan. She was Isabella Cullen, Soon-to-be-Vampire, wife of Edward Cullen. I knew that. I'd seen the wedding with my own eyes. Seen the finery arranged by the short leech, seen the big, brown-haired one marry them, seen everything. Felt everything. The pain in wolf form was only an echo of what it was when I was human.

---

_Everything shone with pale candlelight. They had chosen to get married behind the Cullen's huge mansion. The only reason I dared to be on this land was the invitation- it gave me free passage, in a way. Although, I can't say I would mind being torn to shreds. It was already happening to me, inside. How could Bella love this leech? How could she, when I loved her so much, when she loved me? She'd told me, but how could I possibly understand? I watched enviously, hungrily, wishing, praying that I was the one standing at the end of the cream silk walkway, the one in the black tux waiting for Bella. I was not._

_There must have been hundreds of people there, perhaps all of Forks, certainly all of the graduates. They were all in awe of the surroundings. Not that I blamed them. The little fairy-like bloodsucker had outdone herself. Redwood benches lined the silk isle, and silk cushions and lace adorned the benches. Cream and topaz, the color of the Leeches' eyes. Freesias seemed to be the dominant flower, although I couldn't figure out why. The arch under which the muscular leech, Emmett, Bella had called him, stood seemed foreboding, to me. Roses climbed up it, white roses, no red ones, like most people preferred. I could guess the reason why there was so little red here. None, actually. _

_I didn't dare emerge from the trees, where I resided as a wolf. I had no intention of actually showing my face. Besides, that would require getting closer to the stench that infuriated me by existing. I had a very tenuous grasp of control at this point in time, and I had no calm serenity, as I think Sam would. I prided myself on my tiny amount of 'control', which in comparison to the rest of the pack was rather impressive, but I doubt that any of us besides Sam himself would have been able to keep calm in this situation. _

_The musicians started playing. I'd already seen and smelled most of the vampires walk along the aisle towards the arch, but Bella had yet to appear._

_Oh, appear she did. The music wasn't the traditional wedding march, but an unbearably sweet song. Actually, I recognized it. Edward had hummed it when we were in that tent, the day of the fight, when he was trying to drown out my thoughts. I wished I hadn't recognized it. The song brought up a faint sense of nausea, nausea that faded the moment the love of my life appeared. Bella seemed to almost _glow_. She shone with happiness, holding onto her father's arm. Charlie had been… unhappy, when he found out that they were engaged, but none of that unhappiness showed now. He was looking at Bella with such pride and love… Bella was so beautiful. Her dress was early eighteenth century, as was all the bridal party's outfits, come to think of it. I didn't know why, but I didn't care, either. The dress suited Bella. _

_I listened long enough to hear the sickeningly sweet vows, see the two kiss, see them walk back down the aisle, man and wife, see Bella become a Cullen, before I broke. Before I ran._

---

And I was still running. Running from, running to, I didn't know. I didn't care. The sense of ecstasy that came with running, from leaving my fears behind me was one that I wasn't willing to give up. Not in a million years.

The moonlight cast creepy shadows, but I ignored them. I'd caught a vampire's scent. It seemed slightly familiar, but I don't think it was one of the Cullens. Eventually, I came across a second scent, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was focused on this newer scent. Besides, the second vampire seemed to have run along with this one, so maybe I'd find both. I didn't pause to think that perhaps it would be wise to wait for the pack, or to realize that a vampire could tear me apart. I didn't really care. I was rather numb when it came to feelings on my death. Luckily for me, or perhaps unluckily, one of them changed, and caught my thoughts. Embry alerted the others, and Sam ordered me to wait for him before going any farther. If I had been able, I would have ignored him, but of course, I have to listen to the might Alpha.

When they finally, finally caught up, we set off again, but we didn't need to follow the scent to know where the vampires went. Charlie's house. It still ranked of Vampire all around that house, so I wasn't really that surprised that a vampire would head there. We reached the edge of the trees just in time to hear one door slam, and seconds later, a second. A second vampire flitted through the doors, nothing more than a gold blur. I recognized him, though. Edward. What was Edward doing here, and which one of his family was in the house? The entire pack was running, one being, into the house. We barely thought about it. This was our purpose.

The door was still open, and we hardly hesitated. Charlie had started screaming, which only served to hurry us. Until I heard his words, anyway.

"Bella, Bella! Oh god, you aren't Bella! Who are you? What are you? Get away from me!" The screams echoed, and I swear, I do believe my heart stopped. The others winced for my pain, but continued. Charlie was screaming. Charlie was in serious trouble, and they would dig him out of it. I stopped dead, and my body reacted without my command, returning to human form. Bella wasn't a soon-to-be-vampire. She was one. There was no other explanation. I had known, subconsciously, I suppose. I had known that eventually she would become a vampire. Perhaps I would even encounter her, but I hadn't counted on myself. I had expected that I would feel pain, but it wasn't pain I felt.

It was rage. Rage that she wasn't my wife, that she wasn't happy in La Push, that I was happy with her, that he had made her one of them, that she was out of control. Pure, undiluted rage.

I ran up the stairs after my pack brothers, to their shock. I was slower than they were, and they were already beginning to surround her. She was holding Charlie's neck, but she was hesitating, sniffing. It gave me enough time to run, to wrap my hot arms around her freezing cold frame. I guess that isn't enough time to think, because I certainly didn't, not before doing that, not to a vampire.

Bella- no, it wasn't Bella anymore, I reminded myself- stiffened, freezing. For a moment, I thought she would throw me, as she had Edward. I would emerge from the encounter with broken arms and a broken spine, if I was lucky, and not dead. It hurt that he would be fine. But instead of throwing me off, as I had expected her to do, as the entire pack and expected her to do, she simply… froze.

I finally had her in my arms, as I had always longed for her to be, but I longed for nothing else to get far, far from this disgusting creature, the creature that was once the beautiful, clutzy woman I loved. She had become a monster. The pack stood around us, attention only diverted when Edward stirred, and then lept to his feet. Growls from Paul seemed to keep him from ripping me from her, growls, and perhaps a speck of awe for his wife.

Charlie had, well, fainted. I suppose he couldn't take all the excitement, the mythical creatures, so you can see why I was confused when a beautiful, unfamiliar female voice filled the air.

"Get off me now, Jacob." The voice was layer upon layer of acid, quiet, but filled with a rage undoubtedly as strong as my own. Even furious as it was, the voice was beautiful, inhumanly so. Smooth as silk, and with such a musical tone, speaking a song would be as good as singing it. Of course, Bella's voice would have changed in the transformation. I berated myself for not taking that into account.

"Do you promise not to hurt anybody? The pack will tear you apart." Unfortunately, that wasn't a bluff. Jared had dragged Charlie around to the other side of the bed, and was guarding him, incase somehow she got out of the circle around her. Edward was cornered by both of the thirteen-year-olds and Quil. We didn't usually include them, but they had been with Quil when Sam had demanded the pack change, and there was no way to stop them from following at that point. The rest of us, Leah, Sam, Embry, Paul, Seth, and I were glaring fiercely at what had once been Bella. She looked around, and seemed to comprehend what had happened, seemed to remember. Her mouth opened, and closed, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Ch-Charlie, he's good, right? I didn't hurt him, did I?" The horror in her eyes was clear as the nose on her face. I nodded silently, and she sagged in relief. I let go of her quickly, not willing to support her in any way. She stiffened quickly again, and her eyes darted around the room.

"Edward! Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" The werewolves let her through, and she fell on him, arms wrapping around his neck. He held her close. I felt like gagging. "You were right, we never should have come. God, oh god. Please, can we go?"

"I'm up for that." Everyone jumped, turning to look. The one that had planned their wedding, the short one, Alice? She was standing against the doorway, a sour look on her face. She was the physic. I wondered for a moment why she didn't see this. Edward answered my thought.

"She can't see werewolves, remember? Besides, there was no thought involved in this. She can only see conscious decisions." He seemed to be reassuring her as much as telling me. She gave a sharp nod.

They turned to Sam, who was watching calmly.

"May we go?" It was Edward who spoke, but his words were that of them all.

Sam's wolf looked Edward straight in the eyes, and Edward was suddenly furious. My pack brothers were surrounding all of them, now, even the physic. I changed quickly, my wolf form coming to me easily, more natural now than my human one. I suddenly understood why Edward was so furious, what Sam was thinking.

_You broke the treaty, bloodsucker. Why should we let you go? We have no reason to. I do believe that this should be up to you, Jacob. _

He stepped aside, letting me make the decision.

It was up to me, whether they should die, or live. Was there a third option? My instincts longed to rip them apart, and my anger was pushing them on. If I said yes, they held no chance. If I said no… I felt the others around me. They had little intention of letting them go, no matter what my choice was.

Was there even a choice?

**A/N: Kay, I need feedback. I have a choice. Should the next chapter be in Edward, Alice, or Bella's POV? Please review? That always makes my muse-platypus happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long- I couldn't figure out what to write, and it completely slipped my mind. . 

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STEPHENIE MEYERS BOOKS. Dumbbutt.**

JPOV

I could feel the packs' thoughts, separate, yet the same. Each of them had their own opinion on the matter, but they all had one similar goal: Get all of them off our land, off our home, away from the humans we love and care about. They were made to feed off humans, and cause them pain. This pair had caused our pack more pain than any beings should have to share. We'd all loved Bella, if not in the same way. I grimaced at her. I may hate her all I like, but could I actually be the cause of her death? Could I be the one who, in the end, truly destroyed her? She'd left me to deal with pain I couldn't deal with without her, without a second thought. Up to now, she had been living a life of a dream, happy with her beloved husband. Sam's thoughts rang clear in my head.

[IIt's up to you, Jacob.[/I So true, so true. Life, or death? My attention was diverted by subtle movements, the rub of cloth against the hardwood floor. Charlie made a quiet groaning sound. Bella stiffened, and I smelled the panic coming off her. Edward held her shoulders, in a firm, but affectionate way. My decision was made for me. She had nearly killed Charlie- the man that I thought of almost as an uncle. I let out a long growl, unnecessarily letting every member of the pack know my choice: We were to attack. We were to kill the vampires that trespassed on our land, just as we had arranged, so many years ago, generations ago. The Cullens had bitten my Bella, changed her into a disgusting monster, when they knew what they were doing.

Sam's 'voice' rang in all of our heads, loud and clear.

[IWe Attack![/I

I could feel Embry's horror, Quil's disappointment, the fear of Colin and Brady, mixed with the adrenaline that this hunt filled us all with as we circled up, cutting the tiny vampire off, and circling up. Edward pushed Bella behind him in a useless semblance of protection. The Bella I knew would have been annoyed, but Mrs. Cullen just stayed there.

We were going to kill them like we were shooting fish in a barrel.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I didn't want to continue it quite yet, and I intend to switch POV's. Please, please review!**


End file.
